Jarko Grimwood
Jarko Grimwood was a vampire and the member of Hose of Talos. Biography ''Blade: Trinity Jarko Grimmwood follows the Talos siblings, Danica and Asher, to the Syrian desert, where they find, in a Ziggurat, the tomb of Dracula, the first and most powerful vampire. After taking him in Talos' house, the vampire group is informed that their sworn enemy, Blade, has been captured by the FBI and is taken into custody by two of their familiars, Chief Martin Vreede and doctor Edgar Vance. Grimmwood goes to the FBI with the other vampires, but they're attacked by the Nightstalkers, who've come to free Blade. Grimmwood has a brief fight with the Day-Walker, but he's easily defeated, and manages to escape only using another vampire as a shield against Abigail Whistler's arrows, ending up just losing an eye. Once back at the base, the vampires mourn their defeat, but Drake intervenes, claiming he's ready to join the fight personally and to take the command of the operations, with much of Danica's dislike. Under Drake's leadership, the vampires annihilate most of the Nightstalkers and have their cell leader, Hannibal King, an ex-vampire, abducted. Jarko enjoys himself torturing King, mocking him and engaging a sort of offense contest, which he clearly loses. After hours of beating, King reveals to his captors that he's got, hidden in his body, a transmitter, and some seconds later Blade and Abigail arrive to the rescue. Jarko is once again defeated by Blade, and once again he manages to flee with his life. Immediately after King disposes of Pac-Man and two vampire Doberman, Jarko reappears, engaging a fight with an exhausted King. The vampire easily defeats the hunter, but when he's about to bite his neck, Hannibal King inserts a light-bomb in his steel teeth: Jarko, biting the bomb, ends up incinerated. Character traits Jarko Grimmwood is a brutal and violent vampire, slow-head and strong-arm, the perfect henchmen for the Talos brothers. He's very tall, muscular, and much stronger than a common vampire. He displays skilled fighting abilities, and is the leader of Talos' personal guard. While he's very brutal, he shows a genuine fondness his vampire Pomeranian, Pac-Man whom he often cuddles when he's not in battle. The two get separated and King is able to kill him, which enrages Jarko when he finds out. Relationships *Danica Talos - Boss. *Asher Talos - Boss. *Drake - Boss. *Blade - Enemy. *Nightstalkers - Enemies. *Pac-Man - Pet. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **Blade: Trinity'' (First appearance) - Triple H Behind the scenes *Ryan Reynolds is a fan of Triple H's, and didn't allow the stuntmen to take his place during their fighting scene. Trivia *Grimmwood's steel teeth are a homage to one of James Bond's historical enemies, Jaws, portrayed by Richard Kiel in 007: The Spy Who Loved Me and 007: Moonraker. *During the movie, Triple H uses many wrestling moves, including his trademark "knee to face" move. Gallery ziggurat.jpg Jarko Grimmwood in Dracula's tomb pet.jpg|Jarko with Pac-Man. 2004_blade_trinity_510.jpg|Jarko Grimmwood about to bite Hannibal King's throat. Category:Blade (1998) characters Category:Earth-26320 Vampires Category:Villains Category:Created characters Category:Earth-26320 Deceased Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Henchmen